Don't Let Me Go
by Tara1993
Summary: Allison Dreams about Adam after not seeing him for quite some time after tour. Will her dreams come true?


**I am baaaaaackkk!!!! did you miss me? haha. Alright so this is my first Adam and Allison one in quite a while. I won't talk to much right now I'll just let you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dream she had often, one of her favorites. She was on tour with Adam and the rest of the Idols, or at least she figured they were there, she never saw them, only Adam. They were singing together, having a blast on stage, pushing each other to be even better, just like normal. It always ended with a hug and she would whisper for him not to let her go but for some reason her never heard her and the dream would end with both of them pulling away.

It upset her, The feeling of being wrapped up in Adam's arms was so perfect. Warm, safe, comforted, everything she wanted to feel. But he would always let her go, she couldn't understand why. She hadn't seen Adam in a long time, she missed him but he was off making a name for himself. While she was doing the same she didn't feel she'd ever be as popular as him, but then again, she figured no one ever would be.

She missed quite a lot, more than she wanted to admit. Over the summer is was all they could do not to be around each other, they were like family and she missed not having him around to talk to and confide in. That's why the dream made her so happy, she got to see him again, feel his arms around her again, and hear his voice one more time. If only he'd stay a little longer.

She happened to be doing some shopping when she accidently bumped into him for the first time in about 3 months. At first she couldn't really even tell it was him, hood up and sunglasses on you probably wouldn't have been able to tell if it wasn't for the tight jeans and t-shirt with David Bowie on the front, plus the python skin boots was a dead give-a-way.

"Adam?" She asked hesitantly, just to make sure.

"Ali!" He said excitedly wrapping her up in a huge hug. A huge smile spread across her face, as great as her dreams were, nothing beat the real thing.

"How are you?" he asked, pulling away a bit, but not all the way, he let his arms stay wrapped around her waist.

"I am doing okay, you?" She said. He shrugged.

"Busy, but you know how it is." He said smiling.

"You wanna go grab something to eat?" She offered. He hesitated for a second, pulled out his cell phone and smiled.

"I'd love to." Allison smiled too.

They went to a local fast food joint and ordered. Adam sighed

"Ali are you trying to make me fat?" He said with a grin.

"Oh please, I am sure you'll burn these calories off in no time." She said handing him a tray with a burger and fries. He sighed again but walked to a table anyway and took a seat.

They spent most of the afternoon catching up, talking about how their careers were going, family and friends, and social lives. Allison was far more interested in what he had to say but she always was. After spending most of the day together shopping and talking it was finally time for Allison to head back home.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." She told Adam as they stopped at the edge of a small park.

"I miss you so much, were all so busy I never get to see you anymore." Adam smiled at her and wrapped her up in another hug.

"You can always call me and talk, you know that." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, but it's not the same as this." She said truthfully.

"I know." Adam said sighing.

"But maybe this will just have to last you a few weeks. I promise we'll get together more often okay?" He added, not pulling away from Allison. She nodded.

"I'll still miss you." She said smiling up at him.

"I'll miss you too." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, I really should be going." She said with a sigh.

"I'll talk to you soon okay?" he said, giving her another quick hug. She nodded.

"See ya Adam."

"Bye Ali."

And she was off, on her way back home, missing the feeling of Adam's arms already.

She had the same dream that night. The song ended and Adam wrapped her in a warm hug. She felt safe and secure. She looked up at him and smiled then rested her head against his chest and whispered the same thing she said every night.

"Don't let me go."

He smiled at her and brushed a stand of hair out of her face then pulled her back in and held her tighter. Suddenly the stage was gone and they were standing on the corner of a street in front of the same park as earlier that day.

"I'll see you soon Ali." He said to her. Then leaned down to press his lips to hers. She smiled, realizing that as much as she loved his hugs, she'd miss this even more.

**

* * *

**

**Well hopefully that was decent. It kind of came to me randomly one day and I really wasn't gonna do anything with it but I decided to post it and see what everyone thought. Now this isn't a continuation of my other story this is something totally different. Right now it's just a oneshot however if it get's enough positive responce I could possibly turn it into something a little longer. So let me know what you think and you might be hearing from me soon!! Thanks!**

**~Tara~**


End file.
